


#coronation

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before their coronation but Anne can't find Richard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#coronation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a silly little Modern!Royal piece to celebrate the anniversary of Anne and Richard's coronation on July 6th 1483.
> 
> Dedicated to all my friends in TWQ fandom. I love you guys.

It wasn't that he was missing. It's just that she couldn't find him.

 

Not surprising really, considering the size of the palace. They've divided their time between Kensington and the palace in the last few months and Anne is still not used to her new home.

 

Dressed in jean and a loose blouse, Anne speeds down the corridor, weaving between rooms. The coronation, the culmination of months of preparation is tomorrow so there are people everywhere and they all stop and bow when she approaches but none of them are the person she's looking for.

 

“Robert!”

 

Sir Robert Brackenbury turns in his place and bows “Ma'am?”

 

“I've lost him” Anne admits, exhaling with huff. “You don't know where he is, do you?”

 

“I'm afraid not, ma'am. We've all been so busy I-”

 

“I'm going to take a drive, cover for me?” Anne asks, will a pat to the arm before rushing away.

 

“Ma'am I'm not-”

 

“There's another title in it for you!” she calls over her shoulder before she disappears around a corner.

 

*

 

He finds him sitting on St. Edwards Chair (having found Sir Francis Lovell guarding the west entrance of the Abbey). His head is thrown back and she can't tell if his eyes are open or closed.

She stands half way up the aisle for a moment and it is so silent, so still, she could forget the chaos of the last few months and the chaos that the next 24 hours (and the rest of their lives) will bring.

 

“You may approach” his voice fills the space between them. His head is still thrown back.

 

So she does.

 

“Your majesty” she proclaims, dropping into a deep curtsey, holding the position but raising her head with a smile and their eyes meet for the first time that evening. He winks.

 

“I find this place is really spooky.” Richard admits, rising from the chair and down the few steps towards his wife.

 

Anne looks around and nods in agreement. “It's essentially a graveyard.”

 

“Where do you think they'll put me?” Richard asks also gazing around.

 

“I'm not sure there's any room left, love.” Anne breaks it to him with a hand on her hip and a shrug.

 

“Maybe they'll squeeze me in next to Shakespeare.” Richard laughs as his phone starts vibrating aggressively in his pocket.

 

“Are you getting signal in here?!" Anne asks,  pulling out her own phone. “ _I'm_ in a black hole.”

 

“It's a king thing.” Richard teases. They are standing side by side now, leaning against each other.

 

“Ah Richard, Twitter? Really?” Anne scoffs looking at his screen.

 

“Yeah! Francis gave me the password for the palace's account. Look, we're trending! We should-”

 

“We are not taking a selfie in Westminster Abbey.” Anne cut him off, genuinely aghast.

 

“As your king-to-be, I command you take a selfie with me.”

 

“As your wife, I say never _command_ me to do anything ever again and as your queen...I say...go on then!”

 

He wraps his arm around her and she curls into him like she's down a thousand times before.

 

“Lemme just..”

 

“Your hair looks great, sweetheart. Don't forget to flip the camera.”

 

“Okay, here we go.”

 

_Click_

 

“Aw, it looks good.” Anne smiles taking the phone from him to examine. “Are we going to post it? We might break the internet.”

 

“That would be a great start to our reign.”

 

“Our reign.” Anne repeats, and the words almost catch in her throat.

 

“Thank you for supporting me in this.” he says softly taking her head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“Of course.” she whispers back, still clutching his phone in her hand.

 

There's a crash from right of the alter and a young deacon appears from behind a large candelabra.

 

“Oh. OH! Your majesties, I...I feared there was an intruder. Is...Is all well?” he asks, clearly not sure how to proceed in his current company.

 

Richard and Anne are still wrapped up in each other and Anne smiles “All is well, thank you.”

 

“Yes, we're not seeking sanctuary just yet. We'll see how tomorrow goes first.” Richard laughs and Anne pretends that she doesn't know he doubts himself.

 

“Of course.” The deacon bows his farewell and retreats.

 

“It is getting late.” Anne concedes pulling away and gently coaxing him towards the exit.

 

“And we have work tomorrow.” Richard smirks, swinging their joined hands.

 

“On a Sunday!” Anne adds, mockingly disgusted.

 

“Shameful really.”

 

“Buy me fish and chips on the way home?”

 

“Lead the way, _Anna Regina.”_

 

_*_

 

They are both full when Richard posts the picture just before they go to bed.

 

The caption simply reads

 

_R &A #coronation_

 

 

Twitter crashes for 27 minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was going to be angsty and more...realistic? but several folk are going through some tough times right now so I just wanted to right someone silly in hopes of putting smiles on faces. I do have a lot of backstory for this piece about how they came to the thrown etc etc so we'll see if they'll make it to fic form at some stage!


End file.
